NATEVE  JAM and NIKE cases
by Sules
Summary: .:.'"I'm just trying to use the washroom, but my annoying little sister is busy occupying it with your ex-boyfriend." A mischievous grin lit Sam's face in Nat's general direction'.:. New AU Pairing and some JAM moments in here...Co-work with KateEals
1. Underwear issues

**A/N : **Everyone deserves to love:) Nathalie too :)

**Spoilers:** Season4 -Blue on Blue & Priority on Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Flashpoint , CTV or ION

* * *

><p>Sam was holding Jules's hand tightly while she was sitting on a bed with few of pillows under her back.<p>

"Are you comfy?" he asked improving the blanket under which she was laying .

"Sam, I'm fine. I got I.V. with antibiotics so anthrax won't damage my health . I'm just a bit weak because of blood loss. But I'm good now, really. " she smirked to him " I just didn't know that I have to almost bleed to death to hear from you that You love me " she pouted her lips.

Sam rolled his eyes and glanced at Jules.

"You killing me Jules. I thought you know it already" he leaned closer to her and said "After all , you're so good at profiling people"

Jules chuckled blissfully and kissed him softly. At the same moment the door opened and a tall blonde woman came inside.

"Sammy, I though Jules is better now so why you are doing mouth to mouth CPR to her?" sweet voice cut through the silence in the room.

"Nat…" Sam looked a bit confused at his sister "What are you doing here?"

"What I am doing here?" Nathalie threw bags on a chair. "So I can't visit my HOPEFULLY sister-in-law in hospital? " her blue eyes became as large as full moon.

Sam rubbed his neck nervously and glanced at amused of existing situation Jules.

"Thanks for coming, Nathalie" Jules said kindly and looked at sacks " You've been shopping?"

"After all, I won't have come here with empty hands. I brought you something" Nathalie giggled and unpacked first bag. " These hospital pajamas are so scratchy and depressing that I bought you better one. " She showed her light pink with floral pattern pajamas made of soft cotton with a touch of satin.

"Do You like it?" Nathalie was staring at Jules like a child waiting to be praised for eating detested brussels sprouts for dinner.

"It's perfect. Thank you ! " Jules smiled to her.

Nathalie clapped her hands and opened another box . Pleased, she pulled out of the box a tiny, black lace nightdress . Sam whistled when he glanced significantly to Jules. Nat giggled and said:

"I knew Sam would like this one more . So Jules, when you leave the hospital, you can wear THIS at night" She blinked to Jules. " It is so pretty that I bought one for myself too! " Nathalie smiled and showed red nightie. " Sammy I hope you don't mind that I used your credit card. My salary will be on my account next week"

Sam sighed and moaned: "Sure. Keep it as a present from me. But I thought You and Spike…"

"We're just friends. No worries Sammy" Nathalie smiled "I'm not seeing anyone but I couldn't resist to have this nightwear in my drawer. Look how gorgeous it is!" She sighed and she and put it to herself.

"Red suits you" male voice said.

Nathalie looked to door direction and she saw a tall man in EMS uniform.

"Steve!" Jules smiled "It's so nice to see you"

Steve came closer and shook Sam's hand.

"I stopped by to see how you doing" Steve friendly kissed Jules in cheek and turned to Nathalie "I think we don't know each other. I'm Steve Morgan."

Nathalie shook his hand and smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm Nathalie Braddock. Sam's sister." she fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly "Nice to meet you Steve."

"My pleasure." he smiled back " I…I got to go. My shift starts in a bit." He walked to door direction and said "I mean it Nathalie. You look good in red"

When Steve left the room Nathalie jumped on Sam and Jules:

"Who was that Sam? Jules you have to give me his number!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Have you ever think about THIS pair? What do you think about my couple idea? **Please read and review :) **


	2. EMS thrills

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flashpoint. But the Nateve idea is mine though :)

* * *

><p>Sam looked amused at Jules and they both burst out laughing.<p>

"Why you both are laughing?" Nathalie a bit confused asked. " What ? Steve is gay or something?"

This statement caused that laughter became more intensifier .

Sam wiped his tears from amusement and said with a smile:

"Nat, Steve is definitely not a gay. It's just …. I think you are not in his type ."

"Oh, thank you Mr Sex on Legs for your claim but how do you know that? Do you know anyone who was dating with him? " Natalie crossed her arms and looked up reproachfully at his brother .

Jules took a sip of water and glanced at Sam. He rubbed his forehead and sighed:

" Actually I do Nat." he glimpsed at Jules and said: " Steve was dating with Jules some time ago"

Nathalie opened her eyes widely and she whispered with shock:

"You were dating with such a hunk and You left him for….. Sammy?"

"Hey, what's wrong with me Nat?" Sam felt a bit insulted .

"Stop it you two right now!" Jules yelled at siblings " Both of you behave like small children! Sit down!"

They sat on a chairs silently and she saw how two pairs of blue eyes were staring at her .

Jules sighed and said:

"Nathalie , I was dating with Steve and thanks to him actually I have understand what your brother means for me. Although , Steve is awesome man. Loving, big hearted , protective and smart . It's just I hadn't seen us in future together. I wish him the best. He deserves to find someone special. So Nat, if you want, I can ask him to come for a barbecue on Saturday. You can talk with him and make your own opinion ."

Nathalie nodded cheerfully and kissed Jules in a cheek.

"Fine. Now You two, go back to home. I need to take a sleep a bit. " Jules yawned and smiled "Sam, you can pick me up from hospital at 8 a.m."

* * *

><p><strong>*Saturday's late afternoon"<strong>

Tasty barbecue smoke hung in the air. Steve was turning over the steaks on the grill when Nathalie came to him. She passed him Molson beer and said:

"Hope you will like it. I think Jules is fan of this one. I could find only this type of lager in her fridge"

Steve smirked to her "Nice to see you again Nathalie. Actually I was hoping that you will be here"

Nat giggled flirtatiously to him : "I'm very glad to hear that. So You know how to cook these steaks?"

"Are you kidding me? I won a prize for Best Chef at picnic in Medicine Hat." Steve smiled at turn over the steak.

"At least one of us know how to cook" Nathalie smirked " So how do you make these steaks?"

"It will be green pepper steaks. You will love it. Can you cut those tomatoes,please?" Steve asked Nat while oiling the steaks. She nodded and smiled back .

"What have you done to my sister Steve! She is a master of disaster when it comes to making food and now she is helping you? The world is going to end soon " tipsy Sam chuckled behind Steve's back. Jules just rolled her eyes and dragged Sam to kitchen.

Steve glanced at Nathalie that got blushed. She was chopping tomatoes silently.

"Don't worry. It is no shame not to know how to cook." He comforted her and took a sip of beer." In Hat everyone knew how to cook. It's an advantage of men from Alberta" he said proudly.

Nat laughed happily and looked at Steve. He blinked to her and took a sip of beer.

"Ouch" Nat cut her finger by knife.

"Let me help you" Steve caught her hand . She felt how nice shivers came through her body. She backed her hand and murmured : "No, it's fine. Really"

"Don't be childish, Nathalie" Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her to bathroom.

"I saw somewhere in here first aid kit in here" Steve knelt and took a small white box. " Give me your hand. I have to disinfect this wound and put a plaster on it".

Nathalie gave him and watched him carefully. He poured the wound with hydrogen peroxide and stuck a green plaster on it.

"Done. It didn't hurt that much, right?" He smiled and looked at Nat. She was staring at him with her clear blue eyes.

"Not at all." She mumbled and put her hand on his chest. " You got blood stain on your green shirt. "

Nathalie through the thin material of the shirt felt like his heart began to beat faster. She lightly moisten her lips while silently gazed into Steve's eyes. Light shivers came through her body when he started to lean his head to hers. She trembled when scents of mandarin, bergamot, Moroccan cedar and patchouli came to her nose. The smell was fresh as the breeze but at the same time it was very subtle, sensual and elegant . Silently staring at each other, they were reducing the distance between their lips. When their lips finally met and she felt like her legs bent. The strong arm of Steve kept her still in the vertical position. He stoked her mouth gently and slowly . Steve was kissing her lips so delicately as a lips of porcelain doll which can break at any time. Nobody before kissed her like that. Even Spike which, as he said, was a new incarnation of Casanova, and whose kisses were wonderful . But Spike's kisses could not be compared to what she felt now when Steve was kissing her. She felt like her world was spinning around. Nathalie wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and dragged him closer when suddenly someone loudly knocked to the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Simple question for you guys. Should I continue this story and this pairing?:) R&R pls :)


	3. Dumb, Homer Simpson Moments

_**Chapter 's Author 's Team member note :) :**Gosh... I thought I will abandon this story... I was stuck in one place, and too busy in writing "We got One Life" and "Not Ready for It yet " Stories that Nateve just gone down into the background... And then Cassandra S. Fisher gave me some ideas ( I will use them later on) and **KateEals **( You know you're damn good , don't ya? ) wrote me whole chapter! So Neteve's fans, credits for this chapter goes to **Eals** ._

_N'joy reading her chapter! I was delighted of it!_

_**Disclaimer : **I own nothing exept Nateve plot, even this chapter wasn't written by me ..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Dumb, Homer Simpson Moments<p>

"Oh, my God, Nat," came Sam's drunken, eager voice through the wooden barrier.

"I really have to pee! Put down the mascara, and or, dildo, and let me in!" His last words were pleading. Nat was reminded of their younger days when their family lived on a base in a house with one bathroom, and she was always interrupted in her delicate (and necessary, damn-it!) make-up applications by Sam's boyish needs.

Damn him. Not again.

A bit chagrined, Steve took the initiative to open the door.

Sam's eyes became immediately furious at the sight of his soon to be fiancé's ex-boyfriend standing in a 5 X 10 powder room with his baby sister.

"Hey, Sam," was Steve's attempted cheerful response.

"HERRrrrrmmmm," was Sam's disgruntled reply.

"It's okay, Sammy," Nat stammered, emerging from her near bliss-full haze.

"He was just using his EMT expertise to bandage my hand." She smiled sheepishly and proffered her newly bandaged hand. She hoped TO GOD he didn't see through her pathetic subterfuge.

"I cut my finger cutting tomatoes, which, by the way Sammy, I shouldn't have to be doing as a guest to your future house." Nat placed a look of innocent scolding on her face, at once making Sam feel like an un-hospitable (future) host and trying to hide her. . . . What? Guilt? No way! There is no way she should feel guilty about beginning to fanaticize about screwing her brother's girlfriend's good high school friend and ex-boyfriend. There's no reason why she should feel like a looser for indulging in a little fantasy. After all, everyone has fantasies. Why can't her's be about her brother's girlfriend's good high school friend and ex-boyfriend? . . . Oh, Lord. She's going to Hell. . .

"Nothing fishy at all, Sammy, I swear!" Nat's grin was falsely plastered on her face. She could see that even with the mirror, literally man, 4 feet in front of her.

"Sam!" called a voice. Jules' voice, to be exact. "Where the Hell are you, in my room fantasizing about the Dallas Cowboys' Cheerleaders again?"

Sam cringed at the memory of Jules catching him in such fantasies. Although, she was probably more offended by the fact that he was watching an American football game, for any reason, instead of ANY other Canadian game. To Jules, curling probably would have been preferable.

"Nahh, sweetheart." Sam's pet-name for Jules only came out on two occasions: when she had almost died, aaaaaannnnnd, when he was drunk. For shame, Samtastic. Jules was, Like Totally, gipt.

"I'm just trying to use the washroom, but my annoying little sister is busy occupying it with your ex-boyfriend." A mischievous grin lit his face in Nat's general direction.

"You wouldn't," Nat grumbled.

"Sissy, I just did," Sam responded.

Just then, Jules appeared at the door next to Sam. "Wow," she looked quite shocked, one must say. "What's with the party in the bathroom with your sister and Steve?" Now a mischievous look lit her face as well.

These two neeeeeeed to get married. Nat thought. They're just too annoyingly similar.

"Nothing, purely professional," Steve replied, lifting Nat's bandaged hand in the process.

"Yeah, right," Sam snorted.

Jules elbowed him in the ribs. Their secrete sing language usually consisted of eye sex and. . .well, Jules lightly beating some body part of his.

"K, well, ah, Sam, come help me with restocking the ice in the cooler," Jules requested. It wasn't really much of a request; Sam was a slave to her beck and call, even before the whole shrapnel, anthrax thing.

As Jules led Sam away, Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is your Bro always like that?"

"Not "always," but my future sister-in law is always a cool people reader!" Nat smiled at the thought.

Steve's face fell slightly.

"Oh, no," Nat stammered. "I didn't mean to come off like that. Ya know, what with Jules being your ex and all. . ." Nat trailed, suddenly, for perhaps the first time in her life, at a loose for words.

Sam perked-up at her apparent discomfort. "No, no, I get it. You're fine. I'm PERFECTLY happy with just being friends with Jules." Steve's face fell for a brief moment.

"Even if that means shopping with her for cloths to wear on dates with Sam. . ." he trailed off before adding, "and she, thus," he looked up at Nat with a matter-of-fact, informative gesture, "now treats me like her Gay-BFF." Awkward smile from both parties at this point.

"Yeah, Jules is cool like that."(Really? Treating an ex-boyfriend like a Gay-BFF?. . .) Nat was awkwardly thoughtful before adding, "Not that you seem gay or anything!"

Steve actually laughed. He found Nat's awkwardness cute and endearing.

"How 'bout we rejoin the party? I'm comfortable that your cut will not engender future gangrene, so, we're good in here."

"Yeah," Nat smiled, a little disappointed. She imagined this scene in the story of her life going so differently about 5 minutes ago, before her stupid-ass big brother botched everything, again! She swore he was the cause of the previous break-up with Jules by his inherent stupidity. She just needed proof. . . She grinned evilly. . .

"So," Steve continued her abbreviated thought.

"Yeah, that sounds good, I'm mean, if that was good for you, DUOOH," Nat ended with an inadvertent Homer Simpson impression, reading her own moronic, unintended innuendo.

Steve laughed once more. "No, that's cool. Let's get back to the party," he paused. "Here, give me your cell phone."

Still recovering from her major fax pa, Nat answered, "What, so I don't drunk dial you, since I seem so impaired?"

"No," Steve smiled. "I'm giving you my number."

* * *

><p><strong>Sules' note : <strong>

_So guys You enjoy **KateEals ** and** Sules **Tandem? :)_

_**Reviews are more than welcome!**_


	4. Black Hawk Down vs Titanic

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing except the Nateve plot…._

_**Chapter's Author : **__Sules_

_**Editor : **__KateEals_

_**Author's note: **__I'm reaaaaaly getting cheeky while writing this story. I'm going to an edge with humor in it. :)  
><em>

_N'joy this awkward couple scenes . Oh , __**JAM moments ALERT**__!_

* * *

><p>"Steve!" Natalie shrieked confused when she opened the door. "You're too early."<p>

He smiled widely and passed her a large bouquet of pink tulips. Steve never came on a first date without flowers. It was one of the reasons why women spoke of him as a dying animal species. He was a cute old-fashioned gentleman. Although, it would have been awesome if he was part of a cooler dying animal species. . . like some kind of a. . . tiger or something. . . yeah, that would be sweet. . .

"So You want me to leave and come back in …" he glanced at his watch, "about two minutes, eh?" He chuckled when he saw her wearing a red mini skirt and half way pulled-up blue velvet dress.

Natalie was not accustomed to punctuality and, as usual, she did not know what she wanted to wear on her first date with her brother's girlfriend's good high school friend and ex-boyfriend. Geeezzz, this was such an awkward and tangled relationship situation.

And, where does this guy get off being punctual? Next time she goes on a first date she needs to bribe Sam to stare the guy down intimidatingly for a half hour while she finishes dressing, like her dad in high school. At least the General was good for something.

"No, it's fine," she stammered. " It's just, you know… I'm not ready yet… will you give me five minutes?" She smiled flirtatiously at him and let him inside.

Steve smirked cheerfully and entered the famous 1008 apartment.

"So, this is how Sam's apartment looks," Steve looked around. "This is where all the Jam wrestling is conducted," he smirked to Nat.

She put the flowers in a vase and asked with curiosity, "Jam? You mean Sam and Jules and theirs _dirty deeds? _Oh yes… I don't even want to imagine what happens on this counter, since I make sandwiches here every morning. All in all, Sam _IS _my brother."

She frowned with disgust and opened the fridge. " So, want some beer ? It may take a while since I still need to choose my outfit," she smiled at Steve helplessly.

"Sure," he nodded. "Take your time Princess. I'm not going anywhere without you. We still got some time …"

Natalie went to her bedroom to dress herself and Steve sat on a chair. He smelled Nat's light perfume scent. It was a perfect combination of oranges and lemon grass. So fresh and delightful, just like Sunday morning .

Although, he didn't feel very comfortable in Sam's apartment, where probably loads of wild closures between Sam and Jules occurred. _Jules,_ who he thought would be part of his big picture.

He sighed and sniffed. Oranges were still in the air. Steve smiled to himself thinking,_"Is it right that I'm going out on date with Sam's sister? THIS SAM?"_

He probably should ask about this when Jules and he go shopping next time. Yeah, he saw that nice pink silky shirt in the Benetton store , so maybe Jules would like to go there with him. He'll ask her there about Nat. And Sam's attitude to all of this what was going on.

He smirked to himself and opened the can of beer. Unfortunately for him, the liquid burst out from the can,like a fountain, straight onto his clothes.

"Oh man! " he yelled loudly trying to wipe the liquid from his brand new jeans. He now smelled like a teenager from one of those early 90's anti-drinking after school specials. Great.

Natalie, curious, came out of the room and laughed with joy.

"Wow! You're sure excited about our date." She smiled and pointed to the washroom. "Moisten it with water so it doesn't get a stain."

Steve nodded and, a bit embarrassed about his clumsiness, went to the washroom to clean his jeans.

_He is cute when he is so ill-at-ease. _Natalie thought when Steve vanished from her sight. _I don't get why Jules swapped him for my annoying, lame brother? Well, maybe unconsciously she made a favor for me. I wonder how he looks without this gay pink colored shirt… _Natalie was day dreamin' when she heard the grating of the key in the lock on the door.

She didn't have a chance to grab the door handle and hold it shut before she saw her brother walk inside, chatting cheerfully with Jules and Spike.

"Nat, you home?" Sam looked surprised to see her. "I thought you were going out with Emma for dinner?"

She pouted her lips and murmured, "I thought that you are staying at Jules' tonight. Actually you didn't show up here since like a month. So what are you doing here?"

Sam chucked his keys on counter and teased his sister, "As far as I remember, this is _MY_ apartment, so I can come here anytime I want, right?" he grinned at her with his cocky style. "We just popped in here to grab some movies, so relax sis."

Jules smiled at Nat and pointed to Spike. " Can you imagine that Spike hasn't seen _Black Hawk Down_?"

Her face told Nat that that state of being was pretty lame.

"It's because he looped _Titanic _in his DVD player. " Sam made fun of him.

"Hey what's wrong with _Titanic?_" Spike challenged. "It's a really touching movie…"

"Oh, surely it is," Sam smirked and blinked to Jules with wild satisfaction.

She started to mimic in a thin female voice, "Jack , Jack, Jack..."

Sam stood behind her, stretched her arms and yelled, "Look Rose, I'm the king of the world! "

They both began to laugh heartily, making Spike moan loudly. "Perfect performance guys. Have you been thinking about some acting career, huh? " he challenged "Individually, you guys have a foolish sense of humor. But, when you're together, I go crazy when you kid about me."

Natalie stepped closer to Spike and comforted him saying, " Give'em time to mock. Believe me, they're like this creepy Adams family when they're together."

Spike smiled at her and whispered, "You look stunning today Natalie…. Well. Maybe you would like to join us to watch this movie? Huh?"

Natalie smiled hearing the compliment about her, but said, "I can't… I got.."

"Dinner with Emma, right," Spike smirked ahead of her words. "Next time?"

"Yea, next tim—"

"What the heck are you doing here?" Natalie heard the furious voice of Sam coming from the other side of the apartment. The washroom area, to be specific.

All of them rushed in that direction. They saw Steve standing, just in boxers and an unbuttoned shirt, and Sam with his arms crossed staring with surprise at paramedic.

"Ummmm… welcome Steve," Jules broke the silence with an actually amused tone of voice.

"So this is what Emma looks like? Maybe this gay pink shirt makes him look like a pussy but I still can't see the boobs. " Sam pointed at Steve looking at Natalie. "You mind explaining this situation to me?"

Nat frowed her eyebrows and hissed," I don't have to explain anything to you. You are not my father! "

"Apparently, you behave like a kid! You told me that you were going for dinner with Emma, and I come here and I find a half naked Jules' ex-boyfriend hidden in my washroom." Sam raised his voice and turned to Steve, "You didn't get a chance to bang my girlfriend , so you want to play doctor with my sister, huh?"

"Stop it Sam! " Jules punched him in his ribs. "Enough. Cool yourself down! " She pinned him with her eyes.

Unwillingly, Sam stepped back a bit, and Steve put on his jeans again.

"I was just cleaning beer from my jeans Sam, relax. " He zipped them and turned to ashocked Natalie. "I think we should postpone our _secret _date. Sorry about the mess," he said and left the apartment.

"Steve wait!" she yelled and glanced at Sam. "Stay away from my love life Sam unless….. That's the last warning!"

She grabbed her purse and ran out, looking for Steve.

"I hope she doesn't catch him…" Spike murmured under his breath.

"You are jealous Spike?" Jules glanced at him surprised, but he shook his head negatively and blushed a bit.

"Yes, you areeeeeeeee," she drew out the word with wild content.

"Yea, sure … but … "

* * *

><p><em><strong>Additional Author'd note : <strong>_

_Next chapter will be written by __**KateEals **__, and I'm wondering where she will take Nateve's plot from this point ._

_Any ideas and suggestions Guys?_

_**Review, review , review please ….**_


	5. Awkward Runon Sentences and Tactical Op

_**Disclaimer: **SWAT team doesn't own Flashpoint..._

_**Chapter's Author : **Eals_

_**Sules' note : **When I read this, I knew it was great idea to ask Eals for co-work at "Nateve..." N'joy her chapter Guys!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Awkward Run-on Sentences and Tactical Operations<p>

Jules face looked like it was on the verge of cracking some joke about Spike's jealously (probably as pertaining to the time he couldn't repair a cog in Baby Cakes and he had to have a mechanic from Team 3 fix her, and boy did his sense masculinity suffer for that difficult week. .. . but, he went around inexplicably quoting Shakespeare the whole week to show that his cognitive deficit in machine repair was only off-set by his ability to pursue other intellectual endeavors. He just probably shouldn't have picked reciting Shakespeare, because now he will never let-down those uncouth muscle-brained punks on Team 2 (and One, Akkheeemm, Ed, Sam, and Raf!) and their 'fruity thespian' jokes. One day he'll get them back for that. Yeah, it'll be really intellectual, cool, and sneaky, like a little bomb in their jockey shorts. . . yeah. . . he grinned evilly), but instead she took a hint off his dejected face and refrained from her usual wise-ass commentary to offer him a supportive, metaphorical hand.

"Aw, don't look so glum, Spike. Look at it this way: I went out with Steve before he got shot tacking a bullet for a complete stranger (and, OH GOD, I'm now seeing that I'm going to Hell for breaking up with him then. ..), but then I got back with Sam, who is the love of my life, and we had a clandestine, sordid affair until the cat got dumped on its ass out of the bag and I almost died, but Toth came through and the Chief let us stay together." She was now out of breath; that was a bloody long sentence.

"Yeah, you're right," Spike beamed. "Maybe Nat will break-up with Steve and then I CAN GO OUT WITH SAM TOO!" DUOOOHH, they both cringed. "I mean, no, he's already taken and all, and well, I've got that thing for Nat anyway, so, OH GOD, let me please find a rock to crawl under now. . ." Spike trailed off in humiliation of his cognitive goof. Maybe he should start reading Shakespeare again to build that deteriorating muscle back-up.

"Geeze, Spike, how hard did you hit your head a few months ago?" Jules joked, playing along. "You know to never try to steal another woman's man."

Okay, now Spike TRULY wasn't gonna live this one down. . .

"But, really, if you do end-up getting back together with Nat, ya know, after Steve gets fabulously, horrendously dumped again. Poor bastard. Just don't make your relationship with Nat secret." Jules cringed. "I don't think I'll ever get the image out of my mind of Sarge staring at a bare-chested Sam."

Jules gave no further explanation, and in the dark, Spike simply decided to take her word for it. He wouldn't want Sarge to see a bare-chested Nat either. Wait, how did Sarge wonder his way into this awkward love triangle, or maybe it was a pentagon, what with Sam and Jules always around to provide many more awkward moments.

Both Jules and Spike tore their eyes' away from each other at this moment, as they heard some strange choking or retching sound. Hmmmphhh. So engrossed in their completely random and somewhat disturbing conversation, they had forgotten that Sam was just little bit farther off in the room, but within complete hearing range.

With all of the lines of conversation presented by Jules and Spike, he latched onto one in particular.

"It was a good stare from Sarge, not a bad stare," he defended. Although, no that didn't work either. Jules started to walk in Sam's direction, probably to get in position to push him over or give his ribs a good jab. Sam really missed the eye-sex part of their relationship now that they were together and, for lack of a better word, out. After seeing Sam bare-chested, Sarge said he had known about their relationship; it was probably from their marathon stares that might easily have been an intense make-out session.

Just as this conversation seemed it couldn't get any more awkward, Nat returned to the room. After all, her middle name was Awkward. Her parents wanted Kate, but nature retroactively made that Christening moot.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Sammy! You do realize that if you don't let me go out on dates, and YES, that includes dates with your girlfriend's good high school friend and ex-boyfriend, I am going to be living with you for the rest of your life, because I'm such an inherent bum, and you're such a push-over. And, YES, that includes moving in with you and Jules when you get married, and don't get that surprised look on your faces, you know we all talk about it and have a pool going for when you pop the question that isn't really a question, because we ALL know how Jules moons over you!" She stopped to take a breath. "When I move in with you two newly-weds, just remember, I have ears like a cat!"

"Do cats have good ears?" Spike both idly wondered and sincerely wanted to know, because what Nat said was just a gross image if they did.

"I think she might mean a fox, actually." Ever helpful Jules. "Or, maybe it's a dog. . ."

This conversation was going now where. Agonizingly slowly.

"GYuuuaaahhh, I just got that!" Sam, poor, slow Sam, interjected. "Sweetheart! We can't let that happen!"

"Why did he just call you that? You're neither dying, nor is he trashed," Spike whispered in an aside to Jules.

"He's about to die from shock," Jules replied matter-of-factly. Ever the cool headed Jules. Until Sarge lets her have a baseball bat at least. . .

"Okay, so, we're gonna work this on two fronts." Sam was now getting into tactical mode in planning his sister's love life. He'll call it, Operation JAM Needs Their House Empty of Sam's Annoying Little Sister. Yeah, that's catchy! "So Jules, you talk to Steve the next time you go dress shopping together." Nat and Spike looked at each other trying to figure out why Steve went shopping with Jules, why he needed a dress, and why Sam and Jules were acting like this was just a common inevitability and normal circumstance of life, rather than the weirdest concept in the world. "Spike! Forget about _Black Hawk Down_! You're taking my sister to dinner! Have her home by 9."

"Sam," said Jules.

"10."

"Much better," was her under her breath sarcastic retort.

"Sam, you do realize I'm standing right here, don't you?" Nat was finally taking a shot at controlling her own love life. "And, I'm not gonna play the field like that and go out with multiple people, like you, you high school slut Sam."

"Hey, Jules tamed me!"

Both Jules and Spike smacked their foreheads at this quote, unquote comeback.

"It's not being slutty Nat." Jules was already taking her hand at giving big sisterly advice to Nat. Nat KNEW they were about to tie the knot! Now, where did Sam keep that ring. She grinned evilly. "It's just 'dating.' I mean, Steve is hardly my ex-boyfriend. We only went on a couple of dates together. It's not like we were going steady." Jules said these last words to Sam in particular. He still occasionally got a slight eye twitch at the mention of Steve.

"Alright. Fine. I'll let you evil, conniving jelly couple dictate my love life. Spike, let's go!"

Funnily enough, no one had consulted Spike in all of this planning.

He didn't seem to care.

Taking Natalie's hand, Spike led her out the door and on their first, official, date.

Spike didn't know how a night of ribbing by Jules on his taste in movies had turned into a date with Sam's baby sister, INITIATED BY SAM, but he wasn't going to complain. Even if he currently had to share Nat with Steve, life was good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eals' Author's Note:<strong> Yes, this is rapidly turning into a crack fic. And I couldn't be happier. I totally used my first name for Nat's Christened middle name, but that's not completely self-referential drivel considering my identity is tied to my last name, or moreover, a shortened version of my last name (Eals), which my college team mates call me. As I said to Sules, it's like Wordy! And I just watched War Within again; Jules is so great in that episode! She's hilariously disgusted with the homophobic guy and uses my favorite line of the whole show, "What, I don't get a baseball bat?" in reference to him. There's also one of the best Jules-Greg moments at the end when they're reading each other and she tells him Marina isn't out of his league. Anyway, short story long, I had to insert a reference to that line in this fic. And yes, Nat called JAM a jelly couple. SWEET! (Pun intended)._

**_Sules' Note: _**_Now, I have to made more mess in next chapter in this story _...

_**PLEASE READ & REVIEW** _**!**


	6. Cruel Intentions

**Disclaimer :** Nothings mine

**Editor and creative helper** : KateEals

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI -Cruel Intentions <strong>

"Sam You forget your Keys again! Where's your head?" Jules said loudly opening the door.

"Hi Jules," Natalie smiled at her.

_At least I guessed the surname, just the gender is not right,_Jules thought seeing Sam's sister behind the door. "Come inside, Nat."

Natalie went inside and smirked at her, taking a place on thesofa .

"I need to talk," She smiled to Julianna with a Braddock style.

"Ooookkkkaaaaayyyyy" Jules passed her a glass with orange juice and continued, "I'm just not good in _girl _talk Nat." Jules paused. "Well, except with Steve for some reason. . ."

Natalie, a bit confused, whispered, "I need to talk about Steve…and Spike."

Jules almost chocked on her mango smoothie. "Ummhmm….Steve….Spikeeeeey …Okay, where's the problem Nat. You can't decide, huh?"

Nat nodded, not even trying to hide it. "Exactly….It's like my last date with Spike was amazing…like I always wanted it to be. Besides Spike is so hot, it makes me so horny…. But Steve…Oh God Jules, he is so perfect for every woman. When he is touching me, I get shivers all over my body. It's like I want to eat him…Besides you know Steve, he is so caring, loving, and so damn sexy…"

Jules' expression looked quite pained during Nat's description of Spike; she really didn't want to hear a woman talk about how sexy a man she considered her brother was. That was just bordering on incestuous. Bleehh. But, she had to agree with Nat's assessment of Steve. He was such a hot, comforting fox. . . well, if foxes can be hot and comforting. She pondered that for a moment before responding.

Jules smiled and raised her eyebrow."Yes indeed he is big hearted. If I wasn't in love with Sam, I would jump into Steve's arms. "

"I knew you would understand me! " Nat clapped her hands. "Jules when I'm next to him I feel so special…I'm flying over moon, almost.. .But when I'm with Spike, it's like…woohaaa .. I can't explain that to you…"_Please don't try,_ Jules thought.

Jules knew that after a date with Spike, Natalie was torn with her feelings. And she didn't want to hurt anyone of these two guys. Probably.

"Maybe you should try a threesome?" Jules joked and smirked at Nat."If I were you and single…"

"Oh come on!" Nat felt offended. "My brother has too big an influence on you. You're getting to be a pervert too!"

Jules laughing said,"'I'm sorry Nat. My bad. It was a stupid joke ."

"Fine, fine. I get used to these kinds of Sam style jokes ."Natalie waved her hand helplessly. "When I was a teenager, Sam checked what lingerie I wore on dates. "

Jules coughed looking at Natalie with what-the-hell eyes."You had incestuous relationship with Sam? Do you know that Sibling abusive incest is the most prevalent in families where one or both parents are often absent or emotionally unavailable, with the abusive siblings using incest as a way to assert their power over a weaker sibling. The damaging effects on both childhood development and adult symptoms resulting from brother–sister sexual abuse are similar to the effects of father–daughter, including substance abuse, depression, suicide, and eating disorders. " Jules was making these remarks with wild satisfaction to Natalie. " Under Canadian law, incest is defined as having a sexual relationship with a sibling (including half-sibling), child/parent or grandchild/grandparent while knowing the existence of the blood relationship. It is punishable by up to 14 years imprisonment. So Nat , should I report Sam somewhere and put him behind bars? "

"Yuck , Jules! " Natalie looked at her with disgust. "How could you even think that I and Sam, together …. Jesus….JULES! You are scaring me!"

"Nat! It was just a joke!" Jules rolled her eyes. "Do not act like a blonde, and try to catch my jokes faster!"

Natalie laughed nervously." I knew that you were joking, Julianna."

_Yea, right,_Jules thought."So, what about that underwear?"

"Oh Sam got this theory, that depending on the color and material of lingerie I was dressing for dates, he predicted if my partner would live till next Sunday if he touched me. More willingly, he would have seen me wearing iron overall."

"He probably wanted to protect you from making bad mistakes … You know Sam; he wants to protect everyone."

"Yeah, I know . You going somewhere?" Nat asked seeing how Jules glanced at her watch.

"Actually, yes," Jules admitted." I'm going shopping with Steve; he should be here right away"

Natalie jumped on the couch. "Why haven't you told me that!"

"You didn't ask," she smirked with pure pleasure.

_Ding Dong _

"I gotta hide somewhere." Nat panicked, trying to hide somewhere, and she thought that the best hideaway would be the closet in thehallway.

_If she coughs or sneezes , Steve will think that I've got a lesbian lover hidden in my closet,_Jules sarcastically thought seeing what just happened.

"Hey Jewel from the prairies. "Steve kissed her on the cheek." Ready?"

"Yup, I will just get my purse," She said to him.

"Umm… Jules , can I talk with you about Natalie when we're shopping?"

_Do I look like a hot-line for emotionally shaky lovers? _Jules thought hearing Steve's question.

"Sure," she sighed." Why not, let's treat shopping as shrink therapy for hopelessly in love with Natalie EMS techs." She winked at Steve and closed the door, leaving Nat stuck in a closet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Next chapter goes from KateEals ... til that time ,** leave a review** after reading this chappy!


End file.
